


Deal

by Sofie K Werkers (femgeek)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femgeek/pseuds/Sofie%20K%20Werkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is kicking and kissing, and it's the Harry-and-Draco equivalent to pigtails in the inkwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilviaKundera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKundera/gifts).



> I had far, far too much fun with this. They're so cute!

Draco Malfoy really liked his shoes. They were black patent leather, handmade, and just _perfect_ for kicking people with. He especially liked to kick Harry Potter, because Potter had the annoying habit of always beating Draco in _everything_. Draco didn't like being beaten, especially not by Potter, who was a whiny git and always complained when Draco kicked him.

"I— OW! Dammit, Malfoy, will you stop kicking me?"

"Let me think. How about _no_?"

"What the fuck is your _problem_ , Malfoy?"

" _You're_ my problem! Why do you _always_ have to beat me at _everything_?"

"It's not like I do it on purpose!"

" You do too!" Draco kicked him again, a very nice kick aimed perfectly at Potter's ankle.

" _Ow_! Stop _kicking_ me, you freak!"

"Stop _beating_ me, then!"

"If I let you win, will you _please_ stop it?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Maybe," and watched in satisfaction as Potter sighed and limped away, no doubt to go whine to the Weasel.

* * *

  


Three days later, Draco was very pleased with the grades on their Transfiguration test. He was second only to Granger, which really counted as being first. It seemed his little talk with Potter had helped.

* * *

  


He conveniently managed to corner Potter alone in the hallway that evening. Potter didn't seem too pleased with this, but then, Draco found that Potter was rarely pleased with anything Draco did.

"What do you _want_?"

"There's no need to get insulting, Potter."

"You started it!"

"I most certainly did not!"

"You called me 'scarhead'!"

"That wasn't an insult, that was merely stating the facts. You do have a scar on your head, don't you?"

"..."

"Anyway, as I was trying to say, thank you."

"Er?"

"I said 'Thank you,' Potter. It's a common expression in the English langue. Those of us who have not been raised by wolves use it to express gratitude, especially towards someone who has done us a favour."

"Oh. Um. You're welcome, I guess." Potter was toeing the ground, which Draco, annoyingly enough, found rather endearing.

* * *

  


That Saturday, Slytherin played Gryffindor, and at the end of the game, Draco was very surprised suddenly find himself holding the Snitch.

* * *

  


"Potter!"

" _Now_ what?"

"Didn't we go over this last time? No need to be insulting. Anyway, you didn't need to let me win at Quidditch, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I um. Wanted to."

"Oh." Horrified, Draco noticed he was blushing, which really, _really_ made him want to kick Potter. Unfortunately, Potter was toeing the ground again, making it impossible to even think about kicking him. So he did the next best thing, grabbed Potter's tie, yanked him closer, and kissed him.

"Mpfg. Malfoy? What the—?"

"It's called a _kiss_ , Potter. _Were_ you raised by wolves?"

Potter muttered, "Shut up, you prat," and Draco suddenly found himself being pulled into another kiss. This, he decided, was definitely a much more pleasant way to shut Potter up.


End file.
